In a Small Town
by HokusKaeru49
Summary: In a Small town you may not think of the things you find there are interesting. But sometimes things change your point of view...Just ask Embry, Bella, Sam and Paul...who's got a hankering for a little bit of blood? Rated M for a reason ppl.
1. Chapter 1

**Sam's POV**

Normality, we've finally achieved it. Just a peaceful existence with my three closest friends. Paul, Embry, Bells and I have finally achieved what we set out to do, Peace.

Let me start over.

Six years ago, the four of us finally set out to live far, far away from our four vindictive, manipulative, lying exes. Emily day by fucking day was making my life a living hell. The same happened with Paul, Embry and Bells. Rachel sucked every ounce of happiness from Paul, Leah just ran over Embry's easy going personality, and finally Jacob just treated Bella no better than a fucking dog.

I started a chain reaction; because when I finally figured out I had enough…I left her. Paul left Rachel, and Embry left Leah. Now Bella…that was harder than anything. We had to sneak her out of the house because you never knew what polar side was prevailing with Jacob. She was so broken, it took us so long to put her back together. But the moment we took off not saying a word to anyone; we just drove.

Well we ended up in a small town in southeastern Oklahoma. Talihina. The locals are half Native and mainly half white. We love it here. It's home.

**Present Time**

I was sitting in our little library. Our house wasn't anything special, just built to our specifications. Six rooms; four bedrooms, each with their own bathroom, a study and a huge ass den. Now this didn't include the Living room and Kitchen which were made to keep us all sated. The kitchen was Bella's domain, we dared to never venture in there when she was in a cooking mode. Bella owned a café downtown called Bena's Café. We all worked it when we could. We saved for two years and finally had enough money to get the material's to build our house on top of the mountain.

The best thing was designing our own rooms for once. My room for example was made up with every shade of green you could think of. It made me remember the lush foliage that was La Push. It was like remembering the best part of my home.

Paul's room was made up of every shade of blue you could imagine. He said it was a reminder that we now lived in a place where the sun and blue skies were now a part of our every day life, even in the winters.

Embry's room reflected him in different rich earth tones. His personality of being warm was what made you know that all the browns and dark greens reminded you of being in the forest of home. Welcoming and Inviting.

Then we have Bella's room. Bella's room was eclectic to say the least, mainly because every piece of furniture in her room clashed and did not flow well. But it was her. That's all you could say.

Now back to what I was saying…oh yes...I was sitting in our library reading when Paul decided now would be a great time to announce his presence. Which was not the best time considering I was leaning back on two legs of the chair and the moment he spoke it caught me off guard and I was sent falling backwards.

"Get your shit." Paul said looking down at me with a smirk on his face.

"Excuse me?" I asked getting up from my spot on the floor.

"I said, 'Get your shit.' Now that we have reestablished that. Get your shit so we can head out to the bar." He said as he turned around and walked on out of the library leaving me gaping. Damn.

"I don' wanna go to the bar tonight." I said whining.

"Tough titty, cuz. We go'n out tonight." He said his southern twang hitting me like a slap in the face. That was one of the major changes to the four of us. We adopted the southern slang and accent after the first year here. It was also at that moment that Bells and Em decided it was time to hurry me along.

"Get dressed, Cuz. We got some drinkin' a head of us." Bells said and I groaned.

"Fine. I'll be down in a jip." I said as I ran up to my room to change out of my comfy clothes to something more nice lookin pair of jeans.

**Paul's POV**

I was ready to drink, because well, it was Friday night and none of us had work tomorrow. When we moved here we lucked out, the CNHSA was hiring for four positions in housekeeping. The first six months were killer and we lived in low rent housin' in Belvins, but it got better when we all transferred out.

Bells went to the votech that was there and got certified for the IT department, I got transferred to  
Security along with Sam. Embry, well, he ended up in HR.

We were happy with our choices, but tonight was a drinkin' kinda night. When we finally got to the bar we were happy. Bells and Em went to get the first rounds for the four of us as Sam and I took to the pool tables. We played for a while and then the challenges started. I knew a lot of the natives here now. There were four major Native families in that lived in this town. The biggest would be the Meltons, who thoguth they were tough shit; The James, they were kin to the Melton's; The Ludlows, they were significantly smaller, but still a major family; Then the Watson's, They were decent folks, a little nutty at times, but what family isn't? It was this family that we had gotten to know real well.

Always inviting us over for dinner. Their Matriarch, Ms. Linda, was only about 68, but looked way younger. They were quiet and kept to themselves, but could be rambunctious or wild; they knew the true value of family.

We've gotten close to them and drank with the elders some. They told stories of their youth and their legends.

I had gotten close to a member of their family. Her name? Nicole Watson. She was skeptical when Junior had first invited us, but she laughed and spoke her mind. She knew exactly what I need and wasn't afraid to put me in my place. Not ever was there a moment of silence in their homes, Just laughter and I loved it.

Embry had gotten close to Nic's cousin, Elaine or Ellie. They were really close. Sam had gotten pretty cozy with their eldest cousin Lynn. Those two made me think I had best step up to my girl before someone else does.

Bells didn't warm up to any of them like the way we have, but she did have a lot of friends and admirers. But the best feeling of it all? They welcomed us like family.

"Yo, Paul! How ya been brother?" Asked Nic's little brother Marshall as I turned away from the pool table to give him a man-hug.

He and He and his baby mama seemed to be in town.

"Marsh, Jamie. Been good how bout ya'll?" I asked as she smiled and shook her head.

"Good, Hey man, best be watchin' for that bulldog Taylor. He been sniffin' roun' my sis lately. Don' need that asshole botherin' her." Marsh said as I nodded.

Bells walked up and smiled. "Marsh, Jamie. Hey guys."

Marshall pulled her into a hug. "Hey Bells, it's good ta see ya."

"Watch out for Taylor guys, we're go'n git. I dun had too much Ishko." Marsh laughed as Jamie rolled her eyes playfully.

"Come to the ranch guys. We're havin' a barbeque tomorrow." Jamie said her city accent prominent. Marshall had been born and raised down here, so his accent came out full force when he was drunk. It was a funny thing to witness. Now my girl is straight country and I wouldn't change her for anything.

Speaking of my girl she showed up about two hours later at last call while I was now thoroughly intoxicated. Nicole walked up to me and I leaned against her. I hadn't seen her or heard from her in four days. There was something different about her, but I couldn't place it. I noticed Bells, Sam and Embry were following us into the woods with Lynn, Ellie and Troy, the girls' cousin. I didn't really seem to care because I was too drunk to comprehend anything else.

After a while of walkin' we came to a stop. I turned to look at thm and froze. My darling girl was staring at me and her eyes were a different color…red? Shaking my head to push back my drunkenness did nothing to help. She smiled sadly and spoke only two words.

"Forgive us." She said as she jumped up to me and kissed my neck and I let out a moan as at that moment I felt her bite into my neck. I sobered up immediately as a feeling of fire started to run through my veins.. I let out a high pitched scream of agony as I fell backwards and shook in convulsions. I faintly heard the others screaming as well.

**Nicole's POV**

"Are you sure this was the best idea, Nic?" Lynn asked worriedly as she stared down at Sam.

"Yes. They are our mates, just stay next to them. I know this was sudden, I know this is hurting you, because it's hurting me, but do you want to lose your mate?" I asked gently stroking my Paul's cheek softly. I looked over at them and they shook their heads.

"Well, my jobs been done. I am heading home to my mate. Love you girls and be safe. Marshall and the others already know about what happened. It'll be alright." Troy said as I nodded and looked to Lynn and Ellie.

After he left we watched in helplessness as our mates and their sister change. Soon enough their voices actually die a little as I use my power to pull away their pain. I smelt a scent that wasn't familiar and pulled my cousin's arms. We backed up to the treeline and I motioned to Lynn as she cloaked us with a physical shield to make us invisible. The moment she did a Tall, muscular, very handsome, blonde cowboy vamp burst into the clearing. He looked down at our mates and looked around everywhere. His eyes scanned over us and I waited on bated breath to see if her cloak would hold. I turned to see the look of concentration on her face.

"What the fuck?" he muttered to himself as he moved slowly from to the others. He squatted close to Bells and the same look Lynn, Ellie and I had flashed across his face. Bella was his mate.

**Peter's POV**

I was on my way back from my house in Texas when I heard screams of agony coming from a clearing not from where I stood. I hurried to the spot to see four people changing. I walke dove rto them and scanned the tree line to see if their creators were here.i slowly squatted by the lone female and her scent hit me. My Mate! I finally found my mate! I was elated for a moment before I heard one of the men clench his teeth. I noticed that he had a tattoo on his left wrist and then saw that they all had the same tattoo. I was about to be merciful and kill the men as they shouldn't have to go through all this pain. I walked up to the first man and squatted down and picked up his head and froze. Growling was coming from behind me.

I turned quickly to see three beautiful native women standing before me. "I would suggest, Cowboy, you do not touch our mates." The middle one said looking pissed off.

"I was just going to be merciful and put him out of his misery." I said confidently.

"I know. But it would be best not to touch them. They are in enough pain." She said as she soothing ly ran a hand down the first one's arm. Surprisingly he slowed his screams the moment she touched his skin. "His name is Paul Lathote and he, cowboy, is my mate."

The other two ran to their mates and cooed softly to them. "His name is Sam Uley and is mine." Said the shorter one that was on the middle one's right.

"This is Embry Call, and he is mine." The smallest one of them said. She reminded him of Jasper's wife in size, but not in the personality wise.

"The woman there is Bella Swan. She is their closest friend, more of a sister, really. Our lives were cut short four days ago. We were given a second chance thanks to our cousin Troy. That, Cowboy, is the other scent that is out here with us. My name is Nicole, these two are my cousins. The one beside Sam is Lynn and the other is Ellie. Now if you would be so kind, Cowboy, what is your name?" She asked and I was completely cut off guard. Four days ago?

"My name is Peter Whitlock. And can I just ask how the three of you are so damn calm considering you're just newborns yourselves? Added to the fact that you just had enough control to change three men?" I asked confounded and confused.

"Lynn is a mental shield and physical shield, she can make it seem as though we disappear. Ellie can tamper anyone's bloodlust. I can carry the emotions of others and change them at will." She said looking me over.

"Maybe we should move them to a more comfortable place?" I ask and they nod.

A few minutes later we carry our mates into an old abandoned barn. I turn to them and ask. "Do you mind if I call for extra help?" At their nods I smiled and pulled out my phone.

I dialed Jasper's number and waited. "What's up fucker?" Jasper asks with his favorite moniker for me.

"Dick." I say chuckiling. " I need help. I've got four changing newborns with me. I need your help." I said in a rush.

"Say no more. I'm on my way." He said as I hear him running toward wherever he's going. "Where you at?"

"In Oklahoma, small town called Talihina, we're about fifteen miles out. Just follow my scent and you'll find us." I said as he agreed and hung up.

I dialed the next number and held my breath on the wait.

"Pete? What's up sug? And who you got screamin?" Charlotte asked.

I told her the same as Jasper and sighed in relief as she said she and Garrett were on their way.

I turned around to see Nicole, Lynn and Ellie whispering to their mates. I smiled slightly, these women surely did love these men. But now to deal with my mate. I had a mate. I'd never dreamt of the day would come, but it did. And I was fucking elated.

All we could do now was to wait for them to wake up. And wait…we did.

**Don't own anything. Just wanted to say this though…I actually have a plan for this story lol. Can't believe it myself the others are to b updated soon…but this one will be every other Sunday. Thank You. I hope you love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I had a comment that I just have to address. Here's the thing…everyone's prolly wonderin' why the boys didn't turn into huge A$$ furry wolves right? That's because they all left before the Cullen's showed up and no vamps were around while they were there. Jake and the others were there so they all changed. Now My lovelies…Sam, Paul, and Embry are about to turn into the things that their tribe hates most…Let's see how this road will play out shall we?**

**Chapter 2: **

**Jasper's POV**

Today was just one of those days. I felt itchy for some reason. I didn't know why. I was standing with the Cullen's as they discussed the contents of the treaty that Carlisle had established with the wolves of La Push. We had just moved to the area, when we caught the smell of the wolves. Carlisle was talking to the Alpha, some young punk named Jacob Black, when my phone started screaming that damn Star Wars ringtone that was meant for only Peter.

I moved away from them all and sighed before answering with my favorite moniker for him.

"What's up Fucker?" I answer.

"Dick." He said chuckling. "I need help. I've got four changing newborns with me. I need your help." He said in a rush.

"Say no more. I'm on my way." I said as I started back to the house to get some clothes packed up. "Where you at?"

"In Oklahoma, small town called Talihina, we're about fifteen miles out. Just follow my scent and you'll find us." He said as I agreed and hung up.

When I got to the house I had then noticed that Alice was standing there looking worried at me. Something was honestly weird about her these past few years. She and I had been distancing, but I couldn't really tell why. So as of right now I didn't want to dwell on it.

"Jasper, if you leave…do not return." Alice said softly. I turned to her and shrugged.

"Then I'm gone. Bye Alice, it's been nice." I said indifferently as I took off out the door with my duffle bag thrown over my shoulder. I heard Alice squeal as I got out of hearing range.

So I ran and ran until I had to stop to quench my thirst of human blood finally. Damn that was something I was missing completely. The fact that I was completely sated was the best feeling I've had in over eighty years. To be free of a dictator ugh, I feel like Germany after the fall of Hitler. I made my way toward the old abandoned barn that I heard the minimal screaming come from. The moment I made it inside I was shocked, if I was human, shitless. There stood Peter and my little sister Charlotte and her mate Garrett. Then I saw three very beautiful Native American beauties crouching over three of the men that were changing. I saw Peter standing near a little female woman that was changing.

"Jazz, this is Nicole, Elaine, but you can call her Ellie, and Lynn. The three men are their mates. This little one here is Bella, my Mate." Peter said as I stood there shocked.

"Wow…um...okay. It's nice to meet you ladies. This is different." I said in a sense of awe.

"You have no idea." Garrett said laughing. I looked at him in question and Char decided it was time to answer.

"Nic, Lynn and Ellie just woke up two days ago and started the change on these four." Char said as Nicole stood up out of her crouch.

"I'm sorry for the protective crouch, but I just can't let any harm come to him." Nicole said walking over to me and held her hand out for a shake. I was still in a bit of shock as I numbly shook her hand.

"It's no problem. What the hell is going on? You are the first newborns, aside from Peter, I've ever encountered with so much control." I said, feeling a little bit envious.

"That, dear brother, would be their gifts. Jazz, Nic's an empath. Lynn is a shield, mental and physical, Ellie can tamper your bloodlust. They do it exceptionally well for ones so young." Garrett said smiling.

"I can help you with the Empath stuff, Nicole. I am one as well." I offer.

I felt an immense amount of joy and my own emotion was twisting with it. My eyes snapped to hers and she winked. "I've got this." She said smiling. "But thanks. Watch this."

She concentrated on all four of the changing people and in awe I watched as they all looked to be sleeping peacefully. "I can take away their pain, with no effect to me."

"Then you, my dear, are much stronger than I." I said amazed.

"That's a good thing, right?" She asked looking a bit worried.

I smiled and nodded to her. "That's a very good thing."

"Ah, Kodak moment." Peter joked as Lynn and the others laughed. For the next two days we waited and kept an eye on the four.

**Two Days Later**

**Bella's POV**

I felt like I was burning from the lava running through my veins. The torturous inferno that raged within my body for what seemed like forever raced along with the beating of my heart. Soon though I felt the fire ebb away as the sound of the beating decided to finally stop and everything disappeared. I slowly opened my eyes to see the dust floating all around me. I was trying to focus when I smelled every scent in the room. I jumped up and looked around in amazement. "Bella?" Came a familiar voice.

I looked over quickly and saw the girls standing there. I ran to them and whoa! That was fuckin' fast. I looked at them in awe and finally saw their eyes. "Nikki what happened to your eyes?"

"We'll explain soon, hun." She said softly as she pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back and smiled. That's was when I heard the fast beating and looked over to see that Sam, Paul and Embry were still laying there.

"Are they changing too?" I asked looking at them intensely as I listened to the rapidity of their heartbeats and watched as Paul's was beating faster than the others, but they were all starting to speed up to the sound of explosion.

"Yes, It's almost over though, so they'll awaken soon." Lynn answered and I nodded. "What are we?"

"Vampires." Came a gruff voice from beside me. I turned to see four more vampires, I guess. I crouched defensively in front of my friends and growled lowly…what the hell?

"Peter that wasn't a smart thing to do. For GD sakes man. I'm a newborn and even I knew that." Nic chastised the sexy cowboy. He was ruggedly handsome. His hair a dirty blonde, shaggy, but looked so damn good and dare I say edible? He had bite marks all over his arms and neck, well any place that his clothing wasn't covering.

"Forgive me. My name is Peter, this is my brother, Jasper and my sister Charlotte. The man over there on the end is Charlotte's mate, Garrett." He said as I stood up and tilted my head to the side to study them.

"I'm Bella." I said as one of the hearts stopped followed by another and then the last one.

"It's over." Lynn said smiling.

Next thing I know Sam, Paul and Embry open their eyes, revealing red eyes, and jumped up. They ran to me and then to the girls. "What the hell happened?" Paul asked as he pulled Nic into a hug.

"Please forgive us. We had to change you. We didn't, no couldn't, wouldn't live without you." Nic sobbed as Lynn and Ellie broke down too.

The boys held onto them something fierce and I kinda felt jealous for how they were all together. "What are we?" Sam asked holding on to Lynn like a life support.

"Vampires." Peter said and as to be expected I was pulled and pushed behind them.

"Boys calm yourselves. They are here to help us with everything." I said feeling a scratchy sensation in my throat. I grabbed at my throat and gasped.

"You're all hungry. The four of us will go fetch food for you." Jasper said nodding.

"We'll go, Jasper. They are our mates." Nic said as she motioned for the girls.

"I'll go with ya." Peter said staring at me. I felt a hard tug pulling me toward him.

"Ok then. We'll get to know these four then." Garrett said sounding amused.

As soon as Nic, Lynn, Ellie and Peter left we got to talking, Garrett telling us about his past and Jasper too. They told us of mates and how it worked and all. Then we talked about what was to happen and I asked the single question that baffled me. "Why me?" I wondered aloud.

"Why you what, Bells?" Sam asked looking concerned.

"I know why they changed you all, you're their mates…but why me?" I asked.

"I don't know." Sam said looking thoughtful. Suddenly he turned to me and pulled me into a strong hug. "But it doesn't matter, because if they had changed us…we would have found you and changed you. Where ever we go, you go. You know that, so it doesn't matter. I get to have my sister forever. That's all that matters."

"Yay! More protection detail…that's gonna make me so damn popular." I said sarcastically.

"Give it up already, Bells. If you were too protected as a fuckin' human then as a vamp it's gonna be worse." Embry said with a wink.

"You guys better not start that shit again. I had a hard enough time dating as a human and you guys almost destroyed that. What's next?" I ranted as I heard a chuckle come from behind me. I turned to Peter standing there looking sexy as all hell and noticed he had someone hanging over his shoulder. "What's that?"

"You're dinner." He said throwing the body down and I looked shocked.

"Ew…you couldn't have picked a better smelling human?" I asked in distaste.

"Just eat Bells!" Sam said as I slowly pulled the smelly human up to me.

"Wait he's not an innocent man is he?" I had to ask…don't know why…don't really care.

"No, he was molesting a young woman when I found him." Peter said as I nodded in approval. I then felt my instincts rear up. I let go into my instincts and the next thing I know I'm done with him.

"Wow…this is some heavy shit." I said amazed.

**Peter's POV**

I don't know how powerful the four of them are, but I do know that they are very fuckin' powerful. My gift decided now was the time to pull up and throw random tidbits my way.

"I have to make a phone call." Jsper said and I nodded.

I turned to my mate and slowly spoke to her as she licked the blood off her fingers. "I have something that I have to get off my chest. Do you mind if I confess something to you?" I asked and she turned to me questionly.

"Of course Peter." She said smiling softly.

"Well, the thing is Miss Bella. We are mates. I know you feel the pull to me because I fell the pull to you." I said smoothly.

"OH." She said shocked. I heard laughter and saw the boys laughing, even the girls smiled. Bella just calmly sat down and stared at the wall.

"Don't worry about that dude…she's just a little weird sometimes when she goes into shock. Let me show you a trick to get her out of that state." Embry said as I nodded.

He went over to Bella and kissed her cheek saying he was going to see Taylor. Who the hell was Taylor. It worked though as Bella jumped up and pinned Embry to the floor, she sat on top of him growling. "I told you to stay away from him. He gives me the hibbie-geebies." She said slowly.

"Calm yourself, Bay. I know about Taylor. I had to get you out of the shock of Peter professin' his undying love you for and all that shit." He said laughing and she looked back at me, then hurried to lay down on Embry and his arms snaked around her. Well damn.

"It's normal." Ellie said patting my shoulder. "She's really close to him. When it comes to emotions, he's her match. When it comes to serious shit, that's Sam's area. When it comes to sex, that's all Paul."

Yes…that makes me feel so much damn better. I thought sarcastically. It never works unless you say it outloud…damn I am one fuckin' possessive motherfucker. Damn it.

**Hello again my lovelies…I hope you loved this update. Now I know I have a schedule for this one, but with all the begging…I figured I'd be nice, but that means you really do have to wait the two weeks for me to post the next chapter. Love ya all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sam's POV**

I'm a vampire. I am a fuckin' awesome ass vampire! A sparkling motherfuckin' vampire. With a fuckin' gorgeous mate. Ain't that a way to go. I was still reeling from all that shit.

"Sammy watch this!" Bella yelled as she stood tall on the very fuckin' tip of a tall ass pine tree. She jumped down and made a big ass dent into the earth. What the hell?

"Damn!" I exclaimed excitedly.

It's been about three weeks since we had awakened from the change. I'm glad Peter and the others were there to help us a long. Now I knew I the three of us were possessive, but shit. I almost tore Peter's head off the other day for touchin' Bells' shoulder. I saw Ellie and Nic holdin Embry and Paul back as well. I mean I know she's his mate, but that's our sister. Bella and the girls just laughed at us. Man that was embarrassing.

Ah shit! He's touching her again. I'm gonna put a stop to this shit. I stalked over to them and pulled her behind me. "Do not touch my sister, Damnit!" I growled out. Not even two seconds later Paul and Embry were on either side of me.

"You three need to quit this shit!" Bella growled from behind us.

"Bella calm down. We're just protecting you." Paul said turning to look at her.

"No I will not calm down!" She snarled as the tree next to us burst into flames. The looks of panic on our faces must have snapped her back because she now looked horrified.

I kept thinking that if we had water it would be okay and we could douse the flames. I moved my hand to the side on instinct and the most spectacular thing I could ever fuckin' imagine happened. The water from the creek beside us rose up and waited on me. To test it out I moved my hand toward the fire and watched as the water moved and drenched the tree stopping the flames. I blinked frozen in my place. I blinked again and again. I then turned my eyes to my outstretched hand as if it were offending me. I turned slowly to see that everyone of them were staring at Bella and I in shock. Bella turned to me and I turned to her.

"Did we do that?" She asked timidly.

"What the fuck?" I asked brilliantly, still shocked.

"We need to call Eleazar." Jasper said calmly.

"Who?" Paul asked as we all turned to Jasper.

"Eleazar Denali. He could help us with telling what powers you have." Jasper said as I nodded absently.

It was at that moment we heard feet rushing our way. All of us crouched and waited. The trees moved and we kept hearing a boom. It kept getting closer. Soon enough a small woman burst through the tree line. She was wearing shredded clothing and no shoes. Her hair had twigs and leaves all in it. She looked a hot mess. Her hair short and black. Her skin that of a Native American. Like us she had red eyes.

"Whoa!" She said coming to a screeching halt in front of us. "I didn't know there was a coven here."

She kept looking all around and listening.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Jasper asked glaring.

"If you must know Mr. I-Am-In-Charge. I was running away from some men who are trying to kill me. And all this chit-chattin is wasting precious time." The girl retorted with a hand on her hip. Attitude much? We heard the a hoard of feet headed our way.

"Sounds like eight or nine." Garrett said listening.

"Yeah, sounds bout right." The girl said sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Look I gotta go. I refuse to be used as a weapon for that bitch Maria!"

"Maria? Why would eight or nine guards be after ya?" Peter asked with that 'ah-ha' look on his face. Damn I hate that face.

"Because I can do this!" The girl yelled out as she turned quickly and shot a blast of white hot blast of energy from her hands. It hit it's mark. One of the guards burst into flames as they cleared the trees.

We were all stunned before Jasper ran over to the girl and pulled her behind him. The moment he touched her, his face lit up with excitement, but fierce possessiveness. The girl looked to him in awe.

I heard growling as Paul and Embry were pissed. I felt my own anger at rise as around growling. We were completely surrounded by eight big vamps that were snarling at us. Bella shoved past Peter faster than any of us could move and raised her hands. The look on her face said it all. She was pissed. Paul snarled loudly and the ground shook from beneath our feet. Embry growled loudly. His eyes as well as Bella's and Paul's were completely black. I felt my anger rising even higher and felt my eyes darken. I knew I looked like they did now. No white's shown in our eyes as we all stood off with two of the guards. Two of the guards in front of us burst into flames. Embry concentrated and moved his hands in a circular motion as the wind picked up faster and faster. Two more of the guards were lifted into the air and were going round and round in a whirlwind. The two in front of me charged and I moved my hand on instinct once again the water from the creek rose up and submerged the two ultimately halting them in their tracks from curiosity. I concentrated and watched as the water froze into thick ice entrapping the two vampires. The last two had moved to attack Paul, but he stomped on the ground once, all the while snarling, and a cage of pure thick metal encased them. There was no way of them getting out of there.

"Bella Fry them all!" Jasper ordered and she nodded. She concentrated as they all burst into flames, even the ones within my eyes burned. I moved my hand and the ice turned to water. I made sure not to touch the smoking ash with the water. Paul glared and stomped once more as the cage turned to dust and drifted away. Embry moved to stop the wind all of a sudden it was quiet.

"The Elements!" Garrett said in awe lowly just staring at us.

"Now that shit was awesome!" The girl exclaimed excitedly, making us all jump. "How old are you? That must have taken decades to accomplish!"

"Actually we're only three weeks old." Paul said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"What the fuck?!" She exclaimed, loudly might I add. "You're shittin' me right?"

"Nope. We really are only three weeks old." Bella reiterated.

"Whoa." She said lowly. Then turned to look us all in the eyes. "By the way the names Marie, Marie Mathis. Nice to meet ya."

"Nice to meet ya, Darlin'." Jasper said smiling down at her. That look! I know that look! That's the same goofy ass look we get when we look at the girls and when Pete looks at Bells. He found his mate! "So Maria is still at it huh? How exactly did you escape?"

"It wasn't easy. Even with this power of mine. To tell the truth is was an accident." She said sheepishly as Garrett, Peter, Charlotte and Jasper all fell to the ground in disbelief. "So what the hell is goin on here?"

"We were arguing when you burst in on us." Bella explained, since none of the awesome four older ones could apparently speak. "Not much more to tell than that."

**Okay my lovelies here you are..I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! Hope you enjoyed it. Laters.**

**Wheels!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Paul's POV**

We had been talking for almost three hours going over all of our stories and I'll tell ya; Peter, Jasper, Garrett, Char and Marie's stories were a ride of horror. Jasper and Marie were destined because they were both at the top of their game. It was funny to watch her deny that they were mates for almost an hour and a half. But you could see the fondness in her eyes as she tried to resist. You couldn't be without your mate no matter what. As soon as he explained it she winced, but got over it soon enough. We sat around for a lil while longer before I decided that now would be a good time to get something to eat. My throat was starting to ache. Nic and I were standing to get ready to go and hunt when her cousin Troy came strolling into the clearing. We had met him a few times before the change and only once after, when he came to check up on us. He was after all the girls' sire. We all turned to him and he put his hands up.

"Whoa, guys it's just me." He said looking like one of us was about to shoot him or something. "I got some news from the human front."

"What's up, Troy? Ain't seen ya this shook up since we had to rustle that hog for the reunion." Lynn joked as we all chuckled.

"Bells, ya Pops called. Said ya needed ta call home, it's important." Troy said as we all turned to Bells.

She took his cell from him and very carefully dialed the familiar number to Charlie's home. He'd never known why we left or that Jake was treating her like a dog.

"Bells?" His voice rang out to all of us.

"Hey Dad, what's wrong?" She asked concerned at the tone he was using.

"Something has happened to Billy and Josh. I need you and the boys to come home." His voice was full of worry. What's happened to Sam's Dad? I looked to Sam and saw his eyes were wide and also starting to turn a little black with hunger.

"What happened?" Bella asked as if she was reading my mind.

"I'm not too sure. The Doctor won't really explain anything and it would be better if Sam could be here to learn about Josh." Charlie said quietly, though we still heard him clearly. "Everyone's upset."

She looked to us and we all nodded. If Josh and Billy were hurt than we'd do what we could for them. Josh took me in after my own father ran off with that ugly ass hussy. "Alright, but we've got some friends that are coming with us." She told him.

"That's fine, just come quick." He said and then told her he loved her and hung up.

"What do you think?" Sam asked her.

"I smell a trap." I said thinking out loud.

"Me too." Bella agreed.

"Me Three." Embry said.

"Why now? After all this time? You've all been gone for six years. Why now?" Charlotte asked.

"It's a trap. Probably by that twit and his fuckin' cohorts to get us all back." I answered.

"I'll come with you if you don't mind. Me and Juanita will be here when you're all ready to go." Troy said as we all nodded.

"That's fine." Sam said as Troy took off toward the direction he came.

"Where to?" Peter asked pulling Bella into his side. I still fuckin' hated that shit, but for now I was gonna let it slide. I looked to see Embry and Sam noticed too, but didn't say anything.

"Forks, Washington." Bella answered.

"I just came from there. We were meeting a pack of wolves." Jasper said as everything clicked.

"The Legends!" Bella, Sam, Embry and I said in unison.

"Legends?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, The legends say that whenever a cold one moves into the area or are around us we shift into wolves." Embry answered.

"If that's the case, then why didn't you shift when Troy was around?" Lynn asked. "He was around you when you were human and he was a vampire."

"I don't know. Maybe you all changed us before the shift could start." Sam said pulling Lynn close to him.

"That's why he wants us back. Jasper that family that you were with the Cullen's, how many were there?" I asked.

"There's six now." Jasper said. "The wolf pack's Alpha was named Jacob Black."

I growled, the same as Sam and Embry and I watched as Bella froze up next to Peter. He looked down at her in curiosity. "Those fucking Dickweeds!" Bella screamed.

Seems she made the same connection we had.

"What?" Peter asked.

"They were hoping we'd shift as well." Sam answered his question.

"Too late now." Nic giggled.

"Yes, too late indeed, baby." I said as I chuckled with her.

"Good thing too. Those wolves stunk to high heaven. I had to hold my breath." Jasper chuckled.

"Maybe we should go and check it out before we head to my Dad's. Lynn could cloak us and they'd never be the wiser." Nicole suggested and I kissed her for that smart brain of hers.

"We can run there in a day." Peter added thoughtfully.

"Let's check it out. I, for one, want to see this Jacob Black." Garrett said smiling. You could practically taste the vengeance that came from his person.

"Then let's go have some fun with the smelly wolves." Ellie giggled from beside Embry and we all laughed.

**Jacob's POV**

"Did it work?" Quil asked and I just nodded. The little girl is coming back. How dare she turn her fuckin' back on me and take off with those no good rejects.

"Bella and the boys are on their way back. Charlie trusted me enough so that I could get him to call her and get them home. Soon we'll have enough to take out those damn bloodsuckers once and for all. Damn that fuckin' treaty." I said as my pack all whooped.

"Jacob?" My imprint's sweet voice hit my ears and I turned to see her standing there.

"Yeah Em?" I asked looking her in the eyes again.

"What's goin on?" she asked sweetly.

"Nothing Baby. We're just planning our patrol routes. Did you need something?" I asked as she shook her sweet little head.

"It's time to eat, then." She said as we all rushed into the house. My imprints cooking was good, not up to par of Bella's but it was digestible.

"We'll get those fuckers soon, Jake." Quil said lowly as I nodded. We would have enough soon. And when we did, we'd take them out. Treaty be fuckin' damned.

**Okay so short, but still workin' on RL and all that good stuff.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Peter's POV**

We decided to feed before we ran all the way to Forks. When we got on our way we saw all different kinds of animals, that ran from us, but it was pretty cool to just look around and sightsee. Bella and the girls were all about getting some souvenir stuff for Sam's home back in Talihina. Seems we've all settled down at their house. It's pretty nice up there. The view was one of beauty and I loved it. Seems that's why they built the house in the first place. We ran all the way because that way we'd reach the reservation unnoticed by the wolves and Cullen's.

The moment we made it into the area it was quiet. Lynn had cloaked us so our scents were gone and we were invisible to the eye. I was smiling down at Bella as we sat on top of the Alpha's home. The conversation was one to be expected. "We need to find a way to take out these leeches." Came a deep voice from inside.

Seems their meeting had just started.

"That's the asshole himself." Paul whispered.

"Do you think Sam, Paul and Embry would help us?" Came another voice.

"That's Seth. Leah's younger brother." Embry informed us lowly.

"They'll have no choice. Because when they phase, I'll order them to." Jacob said confidently.

Sam, Paul and Embry snickered at that a bit.

"Are you sure about this, Jake?" Came another male voice.

"That's Jared. He's actually pretty nice. But he didn't know about what they did to us, so it would be understandable." Sam said quietly.

"Yes, Jared. I know you wanted to take the path of least resistance, but this is the only way to ensure we'll live in peace. They're dead already anyway, why should it matter?" Jacob spouted arrogantly. Now I see why those four ran away.

"It's just they've never done anything to us." Jared defended.

"Go Jared." Paul whispered.

"They exist. That's cause enough!" Jacob roared.

"Damn, what an asswhole." Jasper said shaking his head.

We all just nodded in agreement with his statement. "To think that they couldn't learn to live in – Marie, what are you doing?" Sam asked as we all looked to see Marie about to punch a huge hole in the roof.

"Nothing." She said scratching the back of her neck.

"Marie." Jasper said warningly of his mate.

"Hmm? I just wanted to have a bit of fun." She said smiling her dazzling smile to Jasper.

"That sounds like a good idea actually." Lynn suggested looking thoughtful.

What the hell? We were only here for recon, not to bother them before it was time. I slowly turned to see my mate, my sister, Lynn, Marie, Nic, Ellie and Juanita all smiling an evil, which was scary, smile. Well, I'll be damned. Let's go fuck with the wolves. I thought as a sigh escaped my lips.

"I say we fuck up the house, and then we could all run to one of the tallest trees. Lynn could cloak us and then we wait." Bella said smiling.

"Let's do it." Sam said chuckling.

"I'm in." Juanita announced suddenly.

"Distract them. Marie and I are gonna make run through the house." Embry said as Marie rubbed her hands together.

"Alright on the count of three, I'm gonna lift the cloak and it's gonna be on." Lynn said as she concentrated.

When three hit we all scatted off the roof and started to punch holes into the sides of the house.

**Embry's POV**

Marie and I waited until they were all out of the house. The moment we saw the last of the wolves were out of the house I took off into the front and Marie took off into the back. We made it upstairs and Marie had broken the bed in half. We remodeled their bathroom very nicely. Marie broke the sink off the wall and I cracked the tub in two. I pulled out the toilet and water sprayed us both. As we made our way back to the hallway Marie ripped all the doors off the hinges, while I still had the toilet bowl in my arms and we smashed out of the house through the huge bay window in one of the rooms. From there we jumped back onto the roof. Marie toilet papered the house as I placed the toilet on the roof.

"Em, Marie come on!" Sam whispered to us. We both shot off of the roof and into the forest. I followed Ellie's voice then we jumped into the tree. Everyone was already up there. Lynn cloaked us and we watched as all the wolves ran past us. Oh, shit they really did stink. Fuck, I'm glad we didn't shift, otherwise we'd be that rank. Ugh…if I could throw up I would.

Marie couldn't contain herself and an evil cackle escaped before Jasper clamped his hand over her mouth, all the while holding a hand over his mouth to keep from bustin' a gut. One of the wolves looked back, but didn't see us. It watched for a moment longer before running off to join his brothers. All of us had our hands over our mouths as well.

Soon enough we heard them head in the direction of their home. We silently followed them back and tried desperately not to laugh out loud. The house was in shambles like it had been hit by a bomb or something. A loud roar left Jacob's mouth and we had to hold in our laughter again.

"What the fuck?! Those fucking bloodsuckers dare to fucking taunt me?!" Jacob bellowed.

"That's not the Cullen's scent." Jared said.

"I will kill any and every bloodsucker! That is a fuckin promise!" Jacob said seething.

"We need a meeting with the Cullen's if it's not them. Maybe they know who it is." Seth offered to the pissed off look Jacob had on his face.

"You're right. Jared, call them to the treaty line." Jacob ordered as they all took off out of hearing range.

"Maybe we should get over there. I want to see what's gonna happen." Marie said excitedly. What the fuck was this chick on?

**Bella's pov**

Marie was something else, I'll give you that. We made it to the treaty line where six well dressed vamps stood. Lynn had reinforced the shield so that we could speak freely.

"Did you need something Jacob?" The well dressed blonde male asked.

"Yes, Carlisle. Something has happened tonight." Jacob barked rudely.

The penny haired male laughed loudly. "And you think this is our doing?"

"It better not be, leech." Jacob growled. Well that was kinda rude.

"It's not. There were only four that I could see clearly and I know none of them. They have no affliation with us." The penny haired male said. I was confused, how did he see us?

"That's Edward. He can read minds." Jasper informed us. "The blond male is Carlisle, the small brunette at his side is Esme, his mate. The other two are Emmett and Rosalie, their mates. The small pixie is Alice. She was my wife, but I already pushed my divorce papers through."

"Ah ha." Marie said with a glint in her eye.

Jasper must have seen it too. "Leave her be, Marie. We'll have nothing to do with her or them."

"Ah man. I was just gonna have a little fun with her." Marie whined as we all chuckled.

"Marie." Lynn scolded.

"Fine." Marie pouted.

"You can be sure we'll find out who was behind this mockery." Edward announced.

"See that you do." Jacob gritted out.

I looked up to Peter and he smiled down at me, giving me that sexy wink.

"It'll be alright, Bells." Paul promised as he rubbed my arm.

"Even if we show up at dad's they or the Cullen's could try to kill us." I said as they all nodded.

"Why don't we just go home?" Sammy suggested.

"Why don't we get a drink first?" Peter said as we all nodded.

We took to the trees to make our way to Port Angeles to a Honky tonk that was on the outskirts of town and far away from the Cullen's and dumbass pack. We were drunk when Troy's cell rang. He passed it to me so that he could fondle Juanita's breasts. Good lord those two. Feeling a bit sloshed already I answered it. "Hello?" I slurred.

"Bells?" Came the familiar gruff tone of my Dad.

"Dad? What's up?" I asked.

"Where are you?" He asked curiously.

"Somewhere close, Dad. Trying to drown myself in a bottle of Jack." I laughed out seeing Nic and Paul two-steppin on the dance floor. That boy had no rhythm. Poor Nic.

"I thought you were coming straight home, baby girl?" Dad asked.

"We're on our way, Dad. We just wanted to stop for the night and rest. We'll be there tomorrow." I said.

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye baby girl." Dad said hanging up.

"That wolf boy sure is in a hurry for ya'll ta get on home, ain't he?" Ellie slurred out.

"He sure is." I laughed at the thought of seeing Jacob's infuriated face when he see his plans had gone to waste.

**And that's all for now here you go my lovelies! Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
